FC Anaheim
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: The NHL is under lockout and it is not known when they will restart operations. Until The Mighty Ducks decide to switch their skates for cleats and pads for shin guards. The Ducks are joining MLS under a new name and playing a new sport.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mighty Ducks: F.C Anaheim **

**Chapter 1- Finding Your Wings**

With the threat of the Saurians neutralized and the hockey season on temporary lockout for the season, there wasn't much for the Ducks to do around HQ other than practice or find ways to occupy themselves. The latest addition to the team was right wing Mika Runas whom happened to be going for a little jog around the city. The blue-feathered duck had made a great impact on the Mighty Ducks ever since the team captain Wildwing convinced her to join the team last year.

Mika caught sight of a few high school kids playing soccer at the local field, "_It's amazing that some players in the league can be so greedy with their demands, now with the league operations suspended, there isn't much to do around here_," Mika thought, expressing her feelings on the situation with the NHL. Suddenly, one of the high school kids kicked the ball out of bounds, the soccer ball rolled toward where Mika happened to be standing. An idea soon flew into her head as she stopped the ball with her foot.

The spandex-wearing duck kindly threw the ball back and continued to watch the game with a small grin. As the kids went home, she pulled out her cellphone from the side of her hip and contacted the captain, "Hey Wildwing, it's Mika, could you meet me at the park there's something I want to run by you, you can? Great! I'll see you there," Mika hung up the phone and put it back in it's holster at her side. The only thing she needed now was Wildwing's permission.

It was beautiful evening and the full moon was high. Mika looked up at the night sky that matched the color of her feathers. Mika now had a circle of friends in her team mates that she trusted with her life, especially her boyfriend Nosedive Flashblade and her best friend Mallory McMallard. Mika sitting down at a park bench, tired and dripping with sweat. She looked to see Wildwing coming up the bend, "So...Mika, what's on your mind?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Well, I've noticed there isn't much to do around HQ these past few months," Mika explained, Wildwing rolled his eyes. He knew that to be true since he and the team had to deal with Nosedive's constant bellyaching, "I'm not sure now Phil is going to react to this, but I feel this will be fun for everyone," Wildwing raised an eyebrow out of interest, "let's form a football club, think of it this way, it will be just like hockey, only you play on grass, and there's no checking,"

"Football? You mean soccer?" Wildwing said in correction. the team captain scratched his chin at the thought, "you're right, soccer is similar to hockey, and it's a very popular sport among humans around the world so...I don't see why not, but you're right about Phil though, let's run it by him and see what he thinks, otherwise...I'm in," Wildwing shook hands with Mika. now the next step was to run it by the other team players and get Phil's permission to form the team.

"Soccer? You serious?" Phil Palmfeather exclaimed, Wildwing's team nodded yes since he convinced them that their skills would be useful in a different sport, "where are you gonna find a coach? or a sponsor for that matter?" Phil rubbed his chin at the thought, "since the league is on hiatus, I suppose you guys need something to do, tell you what, I'll still manage the team and find you guys a sponsor, but you need to get permission from the MLS and find a coach,"

"That means you guys are heading to New York City," Phil explained to the team, "that's where the MLS headquarters are located, 5th Street in Manhattan," The Ducks boarded the Migator and made the cross country flight to New York City. When they arrived, like most tourists, they had the urge to look up at the majestic skyscrapers that towered over them. Mika was so excited and couldn't wait to start playing against stars like David Beckham and Landon Donovan.

At first, the team was laughed out of the office quite a few times, but the Ducks tenacity urged them to keep trying and trying again. After one week in New York City, the team got their permission to start operations in the MLS. The only things missing now were a coach and a team name. The new team stopped at a local sports bar to celebrate. There Mika looked up at the TV and saw New York Red Bulls star Thierry Henry scoring a goal against the Philadelphia Union.

"Radicool, just think that'll be us up there," Mallory said watching the television with Mika. An old man caught sight of the expansion team sitting on the other side of the restaurant and talking about what they should name their newly formed football club. The old man looked to be in his early sixties and looked at the team with a stern glare. Mallory caught sight of the old man sitting in the corner. The old man just looked at the team and looked away like he was hiding something.

"You duckies best quit while you're ahead," said the old man overhearing their conversation, "football's a whole 'nother animal from hockey, you're not on the ice anymore, as a matter of fact, you might as well be in my shoes since I'm out of a job," The old man spoke with an English accent, a London accent to be more precise. Mika scratched the side of her head in thought, "I know you're type, prancing about 'cause you just got signed by the league, that's only step one,"

"Do you think you can help us get on the right path then," Grin asked him. The old man stood up from his bar stool and adjusted his glasses, "I sense that you are very knowledgeable in soccer, do you think you can help us out?" the old man chuckled at Grin's request. To him, this had to be a joke, six alien ducks from Puckworld wanting to play football because they had nothing else to do. The man sighed. He had been out of a job for many years and this was his chance to get back in the game.

"Alright, I suppose I can help you lot with that, Justin Thornsby's the name, but you best start calling me Coach Thornsby," Their coach concluded, "you lot must also be looking for a club name, eh? Don't pick a European sounding name, it won't sit well with some of those blokes back home...since you lot come from Anaheim, so how about we settle on F.C Anaheim Wings," the Mighty Ducks all seemed to be in agreement, "well now let's get back and training, you train my way, and my way is hard,"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mighty Ducks: F.C Anaheim **

**Chapter 2- Never Surrender  
**

A week later, the new team settled down and prepared for the first day of practice. Phil Palmfeather was sitting in the stands at park where the newly formed team were going to have to share the Home Depot Center with the football club in town, The Los Angeles Galaxy. Coach Thornsby gave his team players specific instructions on what to wear for practice since the team has yet to receive their uniform kits. This was a new experience for the ducks.

But for now the team was practicing at a local soccer field at Lincoln Park. The team was ready to play or sot hey thought. The all wore shorts and t-shirts, cleats and shin guards, "Well this is new, I'd rather be playing hockey," Nosedive commented looking at the soccer ball. Nosedive decided to try out his skills and kicked the ball. the ball bounced off the railing and nailed him right in the bill, "I'm OK...," he said in a daze looking up at the clouds in the sky.

Mika was jumping up and tucking her knees into her chest to loosen herself up. Mallory and Tanya were stretching out their legs. Nosedive was doing some fancy dribbling with the soccer ball while Duke was surveying the field, "Yo, I don't see coach anywhere," He said looking around at the empty field, "I hope this soccer thing is as good as you say it is...I don't wanna be sitting around HQ all season," Wildwing nodded reassuringly to the former expert thief.

Just then, Duke's question was answered when coach came out of the locker room to meet his team, "Form up!" Coach Thornsby yelled as he came onto the field. Justin Thornsby was well-built for a man his age. He had a wise look about him, but, like Mika, the team was about find out looks can be deceiving. Coach Justin Thornsby inspected each one of his players like a drill sergeant inspecting his troops. He had a serious, but stern look about him.

Justin paced slowly from left to right and looked at each one of his new players. There were only five members on his squad so he had to improvise, "You...you need to exercise more," He said to Tanya and moved on to the next player which happened to be Mallory, "your shoulders are weak," next in line was Grin, "what's with the muscle? we're not playing rugby here," he inspected the rest of the male players and seemed to approve of Duke and Nosedive.

"Hmm...good muscle tone and not too bad looking," Justin said turning to Mika. She smiled at the compliment until Justin got a look at the backside, "report that comment to your bottom before it gets so big it has it's own page on Facebook," Coach Thornsby picked up a soccer ball, "I am your coach, you do what I say when I say it, it's my way or the highway as you Americans say, now then me duckies, let's go to work,"

The team went through basic drills from running laps to doing exercises like push-ups and pull-ups. The ducks sweated in the California sun that was beating down on their backs, "There are only six of you on this team, that means you all are going to have a harder time keeping up the offensive and defensive side of the field," Justin said twirling his whistle, "especially you hens-in-cleats, they won't go easy on you because you're girls,"

"Let's go, move those webbed feet, c'mon move it! move it!"Coach Thornsby commanded as his team practiced agility and dribbling skills, "what's the matter you got rocks in yah cleats? C'mon now move yah tail feathers, let's go!" He said picking on Mallory, Tanya and Mika, "remember now, you will be playing against some of the best in the world, you only have a six months to prepare for the season, these guys have been playing their entire lives,"

"Alright bring it in and take a knee," Coach Thornsby commanded, his team was beaten and broken as night fell on their first day of practice, but he wasn't finished with them just yet, "now in football just like in any other team sport, the main focus is teamwork, passing the ball and working together as a single cohesive unit, trust me when you're out on this field, thousands of people watching your every move, there is no better feeling than scoring a goal,"

"Now let's scrimmage, I want two teams of three, you lot will be wearing the yellow jerseys and you three won't, c'mon up to the line, let's move it!" Thornsby wasn't like any normal coach. Instead of watching his Wings from the sidelines like most coaches would, he was the goalie in the goal on the other side of the field. Nosedive and the team couldn't believe what they were seeing. Justin maybe 60 years old, but he was anything but a lightweight.

"You must be joking, the old man's playing goalie?" Nosedive said in disbelief, "heh, this should be fun," as the mock game went under way, it seemed the team was getting the concept. Mallory McMallard got the ball first off the start and passed it to Duke, but the ball was stolen by Mika Runas, but she failed to get a goal past Wildwing. The goalie kicked the ball out and it bounced off Nosedive's chest and he passed it to Tanya.

"Set it up! Set it up!" Coach yelled from his goal, but Nosedive was driven to test the old man. He didn't pass the ball to Grin whom had a shot at the goal and got tripped by Mika with a sliding tackle. The ball rolled into Justin's hands, "Dive, you need to focus on others, if you passed that ball to Grin, he would've got a better shot at the goal than you and Mika would have to change her focus, there's no 'I' in team, you gotta work on those kinds of things,"

The team was bruised and beaten, Mika had a scab on her knee. Mallory was dirty and sweaty and had sprained ankle. It was their first day and looked like it was a day the Wings would never forget, "Nice work team, way to play, Runas get that knee taped up, way to attack Mal, keep up the good work, see you all tomorrow afternoon," coach was living at the HQ with the ducks, and it seemed the ducks had a ways to go before they were ready to face anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mighty Ducks: F.C Anaheim **

**Chapter 3- Gotta Kick It Up!**

The next day, the team was sore and in pain from yesterday's practice, but Coach Thornsby seemed to be just fine as the team got ready for morning practice, "My toes," Nosedive groaned holding his foot in pain. None of the players got even a wink of sleep last night because of practice yesterday afternoon,

Coach Thornsby caught onto Nosedive's pain and lectured him on why his was in pain, "Nosedive, the reason your toes hurt so much is that you're not controlling the ball correctly, now watch me and pay close attention," Thornsby kicked up the ball with his foot and showed his players some of his moves,

"Radicool...," Nosedive said in awe. It came as a surprise that a man as old as Justin still had some fuel in the tanks. It was like art the way he controlled the ball with the side of his foot. He then kicked up the ball high into the air and made a shot at the goal before it touched the ground,

"Ball control is key to success on the field," Coach Thornsby said to his team, pacing back and forth slowly and lightly scratching his chin, "think of it this way, think of your foot like a hockey stick, you use the side of your foot to control where you want the ball to so, it's that simple," He explained to the Ducks,

"Now that I've explained this in simple words to you lot, let's see if you can dribble the ball through those cones I've had set up...let's move! C'mon move yah tail-feathers, let's go!"Coach Thornsby instructed heatedly to this team, his Wings got right down to business zig-zagging through the set-up obstacles.

"Just because I say 'keep up the good work,' I mean for you keep up the good work, don't be getting sluggish on me!" Thornsby instructed his team. While his team continued drilling, Phil Palmfeather seemed to have something on his mind as he was holding a copy of the F.C Anaheim Wings schedule,

"They're looking good, coach," Phil complimented seeing Nosedive practicing his kicking technique Coach Thornsby had just taught him. Justin sat down neat to the manager and took a drink of water from his bottle, "I just got our team schedule from the brass, we play the Philadelphia Union at home,"

"Heh we don't even have a home...yet, they're still young and inexperienced, they still need to learn to find their footing in a different sport," Coach explained to the manager, "there's also the matter of their uniform kits...any news on that?" He asked, Phil pulled out a folder detailing several uniform designs,

Coach Thornsby blew a tweet out of his whistle at his team, "Alright, go get some water!" He said, giving his time sometime to rest and turning his attention back to the proposed uniform kits as designed by a few local sports stores.

His team looked worn out and Tanya was on the verge of passing out. Nosedive threw up on the field after Coach Thornsby said 'water'. As the team went to the sidelines to replenish themselves with water and Gatorade, Coach looked through the prospects for what could be the uniform kit for the Wings.

One comprised of a turquoise jersey with a black stripe going down the middle in front of the jersey. The design also featured white numerals and silver gray trim. The kit came with black pants and socks as the final touches, "Hmm...This should be a good look for them," Justin said, lightly scratching his chin.

"As for our home, well...I'm sure we can bunk with the Galaxy at the Home Depot Center, I mean...since this is only temporary," Phil said watching Mika practice passing drills with Duke and Mallory. Justin was a man who always enjoyed a project. He looked rather reluctant to nod 'yes' to the manager,

"That maybe so, but I assure you, I'm sure this will be something they'll never forget," He said calmly and proudly, "Oi Runas, that's a nice Marseille Turn, but keep things simple now!" He instructed, Mika nodded a 'yes' to her coach, "humph, their footwork is definitely improving, don't you think?"

"I'm not much of a soccer person," Phil replied, "but I can see Nosedive has started to improve since yesterday, maybe you are the man for the job, Thornsby," Justin simply nodded and continued to survey his players. They still had a long way to go before they can compete against anyone.

Coach Thornsby continued his work with his team and saw some improvements after the break. Mika passed the ball to Tanya, "Vanderflock! Set it up! Set it up!" Tanya saw Duke coming up on her left and she saw an opportunity. Tanya kicked up the ball and Duke put everything he had into a header.

"Way to go, nice work, L'Orange, come 'ere," Coach Thornsby instructed and led a dazed and confused Duke to the sidelines so he can screw his head back on, "now Duke, when you make a header at the goal, you're supposed to use your HEAD…not your face," Duke fainted and back first into the turf,

"Oh, you're fine, just sleep it off, son," Coach Thornsby also noticed that one of the most important players on the team was having a little trouble, "Wildwing, being a goalie in football is a lot different from being one in hockey," Coach put a hand on his shoulder and pointed to Mika as an example,

"Take Runas for example, you have to get inside her head, you have to figure out where she's going to aim the ball at the slightest hint, a single split second or a single wrong prediction can mean the difference between a save and a goal," Wildwing seemed to understand Coach's instructions

Since his goal is larger it makes for more openings which add to more scoring opportunities. As the practice ended, it seemed Coach Thornsby had another lesson for his team, "since I am your coach, it's up to me to guide you and show you the ropes, I can't be on that field with you, it's up to you Ducks to get the job done,"

"I can teach you everything I know, it's up to you guys to put it into action out on that field from the time to step on it to the time you step off it, right now you lot are still in the learning stage, but it good to see you have all been improving the past few days, so go home and get some rest, tomorrow the real work begins,"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mighty Ducks: F.C Anaheim **

**Chapter 4- Stand Up**

A few months had passed since the Wings were formed and they were starting to work as a team, but have yet to face their first opponent, until now. Coach Thornsby watched his team practice everything from drills and passing to footwork and shooting at the goal.

The sun was beginning to set on Anaheim as the Ducks practiced from 1:00pm to 6:30 pm every day. Coach Thornsby blew his whistle to signal the end of the day's practice, "Alright you lot, bring it in," He said calmly and in approval of the Duck's stronger work ethic.

The coach led his team to the stadium's small locker room, but he didn't bother to turn the lights on, "You have all really proven me wrong by how greatly and quickly you have all improved over the past few months, you Duckies are really starting to look like a real team now,"

"Now If we are going to prove to this league that we are a professional team," Justin then turned on the lights to reveal the surprise he had planned for them, "then we best look like a professional team," The members of the Wings now had a professional uniform kit.

Their uniform consisted of a turquoise green top with white italic numerals and black trim with purple sleeves. On the front of the jersey under the collar was the club badge with white lightning bolts on the sides. The club badge was a golden shield with large white wings.

The kit also featured black pants and white socks, "Radicool…," Mallory said in wonder looking at her last name 'McMallard' on the back of her jersey. The other members such as Duke and the others also received their kits, "so when is our game, coach?" She asked,

"You lot have a friendly coming up tomorrow, so rest up," Coach Thornsby said making his way out of the locker room with his team following behind him and varying paces. Before heading to HQ, Mika looked out at the field as it was getting prepared for tomorrows match.

At HQ, the Ducks sat at the dinner table and went about their game plan for tomorrow, "OK Mika, since you've lived on Earth longer than any of us, do you have any information on our opponent?" Wildwing asked, Mika scratched her chin as the Ducks turned their attention to her,

"The L.A. Galaxy were the MLS Cup champions two years ago," Mika explained, "there are a lot of big names on that squad, David Beckham, Landon Donovan to name a few, they are a strong team, but they've had a disappointing season this year, I'd say we keep our guard up on these guys,"

"If a team has a bad year, they will most definitely try to improve for the next," Grin stated, "if one can't fix their mistakes, then one can never learn from them," Nosedive seemed confident in face of the formulating game plan as he crossed his arms and smiled,

"C'mon, we're bigger and stronger than them, we can easily send them packin'," Nosedive boasted, but got a smack in the back of the head from his older brother Wildwing, "ouch…what was THAT for?" He groaned rubbing the back of his head and looked to see Wildwing's glare.

"You know EXACTLY what that's for," Wildwing scolded, "but Mika is right, even though our opponents are human, it makes them no different from any opponent we face on the ice, we shouldn't underestimate them," Mika stretched out her arms and headed to bed.

The next day was the day of the team's first match. Although it wasn't a serious match, it was a chance for the players to get to know the league system and how things work. People and fans from all over Anaheim showed up to watch the Wings take on the Los Angeles Galaxy.

As the team warmed up and stretched for the game, their opponents on the other side of the field chuckled, "They can't be serious…," David Beckham said watching Alien Ducks from Puckworld doing drills while he and his teammates were also warming up for the friendly match.

"They're a new team, someone's gotta show them how it's done," Landon Donovan said looking on at the upstart team. The two team captains, Wildwing Flashblade of the F.C Anaheim Wings and Landon Donovan of the LA Galaxy, shook hands and the players took their positions.

Wildwing was at his position as goalie just like he is on the ice. Mika Runas and Mallory McMallard filled the roles as midfielders. Grin and Tanya were at their positions as defenders while Nosedive and Duke L'Orange were forward. As the ball was placed onto the field, it began to rain, hard.

The field quickly turned into a muddy quagmire. David Beckham quickly got the ball passed Nosedive and the match began, "Let's do this!" Mallory cheered as David Beckham was heading her way, "c'mon gimme your best shot!" She taunted until Beckham passed the ball across the field,

Edson Buddle got the ball and passed it back to Tommy Meyer, "Get your head in the game!" Coach Justin Thornsby yelled from the sidelines. Nosedive has all over the Meyer, but he easily evaded the Duck and set up an opportunity to score by tapping the ball up into the air.

David Beckham had a shot a shot at the header and hit a perfectly placed header, but not without some stiff resistance in the form of Mika Runas, "Not on my watch, hot shot!" Runas taunted and jogged on the field with Mallory on the other side of the field, jogging alongside.

The ground was wet and slippery and the white socks of the wings were colored brown in mud and grass. Nosedive got possession of the ball. Duke was wide open, but Nosedive didn't pay attention, "C'mon set it up! Set it up!" Coach Thornsby yelled, but it was too late,

Nosedive was in a position to score, but he was denied by David Beckham with a sliding tackle and got the ball easily to Edson Buddle. Nosedive on the other hand, got a face full of mud, "Back to the pond for you Duckies!" David taunted and ran up to set up another goal opportunity,

Nosedive slammed a fist into the mud in frustration and got back on his feet. The Galaxy had much more experience than the Wings and used that to their advantage. Since there were fewer players on defense, the Wings defense was full of holes which gave them a lot of opportunities to score.

Edson Buddle passed to Landon Donovan, whom easily got passed Grin and Tanya and scored the first goal of the game, but after that goal the first half quickly turned into a nightmare as the Galaxy were ahead at halftime 3 to 0, "Just forfeit, you guys can't win," Landon said as a word of advice,

But the team in the purple, black and turquoise went into the locker room and cleaned up, "We're getting crushed!" Nosedive complained, Mika patted him on the shoulder and sat down next to him and Mallory. The momentum of the game seemed to be all on the Galaxy.

"Heh, and I was hoping to hear something more encouraging," Duke said sarcastically, Nosedive was about to go and teach him a lesson, but Mika held him back and Wildwing told him to 'cool it'. They were in a battle, there was no doubt about that, but every battle can be won.

The coach came in to the room. One would have expected a coach to be throwing a fit, but Justin Thornsby just sighed, "You guys hare in a fight, but win…or lose, we will leave this stadium with our chins up, you understand me, do your best, that's all anyone can ask of you,"

"That might be true," Wildwing replied, slowly getting back on his feet, "but you taught us everything there is to know about a sport that doesn't exist on our home planet, without you, none of this would have been possible, now we feel it's time we gave you back something in return…coach,"

"I suppose your right…what are you waiting?! You lot get out there and kick some tail!" He cheered and the team awakened their competitive spirits for the second half. The Galaxy had possession of the ball, but the Wings were on the attack and came out firing from the start.

Nosedive Flashblade stole the ball from Landon Donovan and kicked up the ball to set up a try for the goal. Mallory McMallard leaped up and slammed the ball into the goal with the side of her foot. Mika Runas was the first to hug her and tackled her down to the mud in celebration.

"Good teamwork, that's how it's done, that's how it's done!" Thornsby yelled from the sidelines following his team and clapping his hands in celebration. The Wings would score again on a header from Nosedive Flashblade, but time had run out on the Wings chances for victory.

Tanya Vanderflock fell to her knees in the mud and rain of that afternoon. She had a chance to tie the game, but the save made by goalie Brian Rowe had sealed the win for the Galaxy, "It's OK," said Mika, consoling her team mate, "there will be other chances, count on it,"

"I thought I had it," Tanya said looking at the goal as Mika lifted her teammate back onto her feet, "I was so close…," Mika was right. There was still a whole season of soccer left to be played and no time to sulk. Mika lightly patted her on the shoulder as they walked back to the lockers.

It was a hard loss for the Wings, especially since this was their very first game. But the fans whom were loyal to the Mighty Ducks still cheered for them as they left the field with their heads held high. Edson Buddle went up to Mika to shake her hand, "Hey, good game,"

"You too, we'll see you again this season," Mika said shaking his hand with a muddy smile and heading to the locker room with her teammates. Although they lost the match, Coach Thornsby was smiled to himself finally seeing his team working together. This time on the grass.


End file.
